Shingeki No Spider-Man
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Peter Parker has grown up within Wall Sheena along with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, using his acrobatic skills and some abandoned 3DM gear to venture outside the walls. However, when the titans broke through Peter gets bit by a little creature.


Shingeki no Spider-Man

Chapter One

" _THOUGHTS"_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This fanfic is crossed over with the popular, new anime, Attack on Titan along with Spider-Man.

XXX

In his laboratory in the basement under his home, Grisha Yeager had shot radiation and other chemicals into a spider that was smaller than a micrometer, at least that how small it was in the beginning. In time it grew to be a millimeter in leg span.

" _It worked! In time I'll be able to reverse what's going on with the titans!"_ Grisha thought happily to himself.

XXX

Later Eren woke up near a field of flowers having been sleeping under the shade of a tree to see his sister looking down on him.

"Huh, Mikasa?"

"Let's head back," the girl said.

"Huh? How long have I been out?"

"You're so out of it. How long did you sleep anyway?"

"I had this weird dream," Eren answered.

"What was it about?"

"I don't really remember."

As Mikasa placed wood sticks on her back, she noticed something amiss. "Have you been crying, Eren?"

Eren shook his head and said nothing as he got up and put the wooden sticks he had gathered into the container on his back.

XXX

"Don't tell anyone I was crying, OK?" Eren said as he and Mikasa made their way through the market place on their home.

"I won't tell anyone, but if you're crying for no reason, you should talk to your father about it," Mikasa answered.

"I can't tell my dad!"

"Hey, you guys!" a medium sized, nerdy looking guy ran up to them.

"Hey, Peter."

Peter Parker was a gangly, skinny kid who had done everything he could to get bigger and stronger but to no avail. He had even engaged in unusual fighting styles in order to better stand up to bullies along with learning agility skills like acrobatics, tumbling, climbing, and escape artist, but so far that hadn't worked out too well except for his agility skills.

"Are you still planning on joining the Survey Corps, Eren? I know I am," Peter said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Why would you want to join the Survey Corps?!" Mikasa broke in.

"I want to see the outside. The world out there is beautiful!"

"How would you know what the world outside the walls looks like?" Mikasa asked, her eyes narrowed at the boy.

As they kids walked through town leaving the marketplace, Peter looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"When the coast was clear, I've climbed over the walls and looked around."

"You've what?!"

"Shhh. Keep it down, will ya?"

"Is that where you got those weird apples that I couldn't find anywhere around here for miles?" Mikasa recalled.

"Yes, that's right. I thought they were apples too, but after I gave a couple to Armin, he later showed me in one of his books that they were actually called pomegranates," Peter answered.

"So you got those 'pomegranates' from making trips over the walls? Is that why you wouldn't tell me where you got them from?"

"That's right, Mikasa."

"How were you able to get over the walls, Peter?" Eren asked with his eyes widened.

"I found some abandoned 3DM gear. It didn't take me long to figure out how to fix it and use it. You guys also know how great a climber I am, right?"

"Can I see the 3DM gear sometime?" Eren asked.

"Sure, but don't tell anyone I have it."

"You probably shouldn't have told us about it. Didn't your parents get killed before they could take off over the walls in a giant balloon?"

"Yeah, that's right, Mikasa, but don't tell anyone what I'm doing."

"That's right, Mikasa. We need to keep this a secret," Eren said, giving Peter a nod.

Then Peter turned towards Eren. "Later on I'll show you what I have. I've actually modified the equipment to make it better."

"All right!"

"We need to get home, Eren," Mikasa said.

At that point, a huge bell rang, its sound resonating through the area.

"The survey corps is back! I gotta go see them!" Peter called out as he ran towards the nearest main street.

"Wait for us, Peter!" Eren yelled back as he took Mikasa by the hand and followed after the youngster."

"I can't see," Eren said as he climbed up to the boxes Peter was standing on.

"Here, Eren. I'll climb up to the roof to give you more room," Peter said as he did just that, jumping in order to grasp the edge of the roof that was less than a foot from his head. Then he deftly hauled himself up and stood on top of the roof.

Upon looking up at his friend's position with a little bit of envy, Eren called out to him. "Peter, help me get up there."

"All right." Peter struggled to get Eren up until Mikasa pushed Eren on top of the roof.

"You want to get up here, Mikasa?"

"I'm all right." To the surprise of the two boys Mikasa leaped and grasped the edge of the roof and pulled herself up.

"Wow! We can see everything from up here!" Eren announced as the columns of survey corps soldiers made their through the street.

As the leaders of the survey corps passed by, one of them looked up and noticed the two smiling boys regarding him. Then he turned away from them and looked forward.

As the survey corps marched along, men with various injuries came into view, some walking, some of them lying in carts dragged by horses.

The men had blank looks on their faces, looking as if they had taken a beating.

"These are all that made it back?" one of the townspeople said upon regarding the parade of soldiers.

"The rest of them must have been eaten," another one said.

"That's what happens when you go outside the walls."

"No, that's not necessarily true," Peter said under his breath, prompting Mikasa to sharply turn her eyes towards him.

"Moses! Moses! My son, Moses, I don't see him! Where is he?" an elderly woman called out, making her way to the leader of the survey corps.

The commander of the Survey Corps, Keith Shadis, was a tall man with a light skin complexion and prominent wrinkles on his forehead. In addition to that he had a crop of short brown hair on his head.

"This is Moses' mother. Bring it," Keith ordered the scout to his left. Then he handed the object wrapped white cloth to the old woman who regarded the cloth, gasping in shock upon recognizing the severed arm of her son.

"That's all we were able to retrieve," Keith said to the sobbing woman who slowly crumpled to the ground on her knees holding her son's arm and crying as everybody watched the event in silence. Then Keith got on his knees to comfort the woman.

"But my son helped right? Tell me my son's death helped humanity in some way!" the woman demanded, looking up at the commander while the whole survey corps stood there in silence.

"No. We got nothing! Nothing! And it's all my fault! My own incompetence killed my men!" the commander yelled with tears in his eyes.

After the scouts had left, the townsfolk began talking again.

"What a mess."

"You got that right."

"All our taxes do is to fatten them up for the titans. Ow!" the balding man looked up to see Eren standing on top of a couple of boxes behind him with a wooden club in his hand.

"Why you little brat?!"

Despite the danger of the situation, Eren raised the club again only to be dragged away by Mikasa.

"We need to leave now!" the girl ordered.

"Yeah, follow me," Peter responded as he ran away from rooftop to rooftop with Mikasa right behind him with Eren in tow.

As soon as they had gotten far enough away Peter jumped off from a roof to a large wooden box that was only four feet off the ground allowing his friends to safely land on the ground.

"Mikasa, you can let me go now!" Eren said, prompting the girl to throw him into a wall causing all the wood sticks tied to his back to go flying all over the place.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Eren, do you still want to join the survey corps?" the girl asked with Peter behind her.

Eren looked up at her for a moment until he said, "help me pick these up."

"There's not that many there anyway."

"All right, guys. I gotta get going. See ya later!" Peter called out as he made his way to the roof of another building and ran off.

"Yeah, see ya later, Peter!" Eren called out.

XXX

Sometime later Eren and Mikasa arrive at home opening the door to see their father and mother in the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" the woman named Carla said turning away from washing the dishes as the two children emptied the wood into a container.

Later they all had dinner.

"Are you going somewhere, Dad?"

"Yes, Eren. I'm going to see some patients. I'll be gone for a few days," the man named Grisha said in a matter of fact manner.

Then out of nowhere, Mikasa spoke up. "Eren wants to join the survey corps."

"Whaat?!" the mother screamed.

"Mikasa! I told you not to tell them!" Eren stammered.

Then Carla stormed her way to her son. "Eren, what's wrong with you?! Don't you know how many people have die outside the walls?

"Yes."

"Then why would…"

Then the father interjected. "Eren, why do you want to go outside the walls?"

"I want to see what's out there!" the boy answered.

"Really?"

"Yes. Besides, Peter Parker's joining the survey corps!"

"Eren, don't you know what happened to Peter Parker's parents?" Carla broke in.

"Well…"

"They were shot by the MP's for trying to go over the walls in a giant balloon! Now that kid has to live with his aunt and uncle who somehow manage to get better cuts of meat and venison than any other butcher in all of Shiganshina despite being practically broke for a couple of years! And his aunt somehow gets better produce and grains for her pies and bread!"

"So?! That apple bread she makes is pretty good."

"There's something strange going on with that family. Stay away from that Parker kid. He's nothing but trouble!"

"Mom!"

"Hmm. My carriage is waiting. I need to go now," the father said, getting up and taking a duffle bag with him.

"Wait! You need to talk some sense into the boy!" Carla said as her husband stood at the door.

"Now, Carla, human curiosity is normal for boys his age."

Then Grisha turned towards his son, showing him a golden key. "When I get back, Eren I'll show you what I have hidden in the basement."

"Really?"

"Yes, now behave yourself until then." That having been said the doctor walked off.

"Joining the survey corps? Don't be foolish," Carla said to her son.

"Foolish?! The real fools are those who want to live their lives as cattle!" Eren stammered before running off.

"Eren!" Carla called out, reaching out to him. Then she turned around.

"Mikasa, sometimes Eren doesn't think things through. When you're in trouble you must help one another."

"Yes," the girl nodded in agreement.

XXX

In another part of town:

"What's wrong heretic? If you don't like it, hit back," a large boy with red hair and large limbs said as he slammed a much smaller boy into an outside wall as his two friends watched.

Flash Thompson was the neighborhood bully along with his friends, one of which was named Kong who was bigger than Flash but had fat covering his large muscles while the other one named Schultz was taller and lanky with wiry muscles.

Then the smaller, blond haired boy with a page cut's baby blue eyes looked up at his tormentor.

"No. That would put me on your level. You know what I said is true. That's why you're hitting me instead of arguing. As it is, I've won," Armin Alert said with an air of defiance.

"Shut up!" Flash said.

"You shut up!"

The boys looked up to see a boy standing on the roof of an opposing house.

"Well, if it isn't Puny Parker? Why don't you come down from there and I'll show you a thing or two?" Flash said prompting the other boys to laugh.

"I've had it with your bullying, Flash, and now you're going to get it."

"Get what? What are you gonna do?"

To everyone's surprise, Peter leaped off the roof and executed two acrobatic flips. Then he landed right in front of the boys, standing on one leg in a martial arts stance.

The bullies stared for a moment. Then they broke out in laughter. "What a joke you are, Puny Parker!"

"I'm not a joke. I have skills in various fighting styles you know nothing about. So come and get some," Peter said, making come hither motions.

"Get him, Schultz!"

The tall, lanky boy moved in on Peter only to see his intended target sidestep his charge allowing him to smash himself into a wall.

"Ungh!"

"One down, two to go!"

"Why you little geek! Get him, Monk!"

The large, rotund boy made his way towards Peter slowly. Then he began to throw punches at the smaller boy who deftly evaded his efforts.

"Stand still!" Kong said of no avail as his blows missed his target. However, as Peter maneuvered around the behemoth, Flash threw a small rock, striking Peter in the head.

"Ungh!" the boy moaned as he clumped to the ground.

"Huff! Make me exhaust myself trying to hit you, you little monkey! Now you're really going to get! Booyahh!"

Kong kicked the boy in his stomach. Then he was joined by his associates who proceeded to give the boy the beating of his life.

"What do you think you guys are doing?!" Eren called out as he came streaming in their direction.

"What do we have here?" Flash stated.

"He's just another punching bag. Broke my last one," Kong said as the other boys laughed.

Then the bullies saw another person running right behind him.

"It's Mikasa! Run for the hills!" the boys screamed as they turned tail and ran away.

"Are you OK, Peter?" Armin asked as he helped him up.

"I'm all right. I'm constantly getting beat up, so I've built up a high tolerance for it," Peter answered, standing up straight as if nothing had happened.

"Those guys ran away like frightened rats when they saw me coming," Eren said with his fist in the air as the two other boys looked at each other incredulously.

"What happened just now, Armin?" Eren asked as the four kids sat down by a reservoir of water.

"I told them how humanity would need to leave the walls one day. Then they hit me."

"Don't worry about it, Armin. As if Flash needed an excuse to be a bully. Anyway, it's not so bad being outside the walls. A lot of nice stuff out there," Peter replied.

Then Mikasa turned towards him. "How do you avoid getting eaten by a titan when you're outside the walls?"

"I normally go out at night when the coast is clear. I've also learned that most of the titans aren't very active at night."

"What do you mean, Peter?" Eren asked.

"They sleep at night for the most part. Even the ones that don't sleep are unusually slow and easy to avoid," Peter said.

"Oh. See, Mikasa? Joining the survey corps wouldn't be all that dangerous," Eren said giving Peter a nod.

"You're not Peter, Eren. And Peter isn't you."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can do anything he can."

"It means…"

All of a sudden a huge sound accompanied by a flash of light appeared over the part of the wall facing them a good distance away.

"What was that?!" Armin announced as they all got to their feet.

"Let's go take a look." Then Eren ran off with the others following him.

By the time they got to a main street, everyone there was staring at the huge plumage of smoke rising from the other side of the wall.

"Uh, oh."

"What is it, Peter?"

"I've seen smoke like that before. I'm not sure what it means, but it sure isn't good."

Near the smoke, a huge hand appeared, grasping the top of the 200 foot wall. Then a huge head devoid of skin appeared, it's eyes looking down on the people as if they were ants.

"It can't be!" Armin gasped.

"It is. It's one of the titans, but I've never seen one like that before. This one seems intelligent," Peter said.

"Titans shouldn't be any taller than 15 meters, but this one's head is sticking out from the fifty meter wall.

As everyone gasped in silence, the colossal giant cocked its leg back and kicked, prompting another loud boom accompanied by the part of the wall near the titan making it crack, cave in, and finally explode causing large chunks of boulder sized debris to go flying everywhere inside the district.

"Look out!"

"Take coverrrrr!"

"Aaaarrggghhh!

"It blew a hole in the wall!" Mikasa gasped.

"Mom!" Eren yelled as he took off running with Mikasa right behind him.

"We need to get out of here! The titans will over run the whole town sooner or later!" Armin called out to them.

"I'm going after them, Armin. Take care." With that Peter climbed the nearest house. Then he ran from rooftop to rooftop quickly catching up to them.

"Peter, come back!"

"It's not as if debris fell on our home," Eren said with a look of concern on his face as he and Mikasa kept on running.

"Gasp! She's probably escaped already. That's the ticket."

While Peter ran on the rooftops he noticed from his bird's eye view a huge boulder smashed onto Eren's house with his mother stuck under it.

" _Oh, no. I need to find a lever to pull that house up,"_ Peter thought as he shot off into the city.

"When I turn around the house will be there like it has always been there," Eren said as he turned around.

"Mom!" the boy gasped as he saw a sight that horrified him.

Both Eren and Mikasa ran over to the ruined home only to see a broken pillar on top of their mother.

"Mom, we'll help you!"

"Is that you, Eren?"

"Yes, it's me. Mikasa, help me get this wood plank off Mom. On three. One, two, three. Huff!" Even with the efforts of both children the pillar didn't budge.

"Hey, guy!" Peter announced as he touched down a few feet from them via his 3DM gear with a six foot metal pole in hand.

"Peter, what is that thing?"

"We can use it as a lever to get that beam off your mom, Eren."

"Oh. Good idea, Peter!"

Despite their attempt to move the pillar with the metal pole, Eren's mother was still trapped in.

"Put more effort into it!" Eren demanded as all of them strained with their faces reddened and their muscles bulging to move the wooden beam to no avail.

"Huff! Huff!"

Then the kids looked up to see titans surrounding the area all throughout the district. Even Eren's mother was able to look up to see what was going on.

"Let's try it again! Hurry, guys!"

"The titans are in the city. I can see and hear them. Take Mikasa and run away! There's nothing you can do for me!"

"I won't give up!"

"Listen, Eren. Even if you managed to get this beam off of me, my legs have been crushed. I wouldn't be able to run away."

"Then I'll carry you!"

"Why can't you listen to me for once in your life?!" Carla cried out.

Then they heard the footsteps of a four meter titan with a round head and an even rounder stomach.

"I'll go and distract that titan so you can… Aaarrgghh!" Peter screamed, clutching his hand.

"What happened?"

"Something bit me." Peter looked down to see a small, glowing spider crawl away from him.

"You all right?" Mikasa asked.

"Gasp! I'm all right."

"That spider was fairly small. I don't think it was poisonous," Eren said.

"Right. I'll go and distract that titan so you can get your mother out."

"Don't your aunt and uncle live in the area?! Shouldn't you be concerned about them? What kind of ungrateful nephew are you?!" Carla yelled at Peter.

Peter paused for a moment. "Oh, no! I'll deal with this tub of lard and then I need to see how my aunt and uncle are doing." That being said Peter ran towards the potbellied entity. As the titan moved towards him with his hands out, he was surprised when Peter ducked his attempt to take hold of him and leg swept him taking its legs from under him. Then Peter took hold of the titan's long hair, spun it around, and tossed it into another oncoming titan smashing them both into a concrete wall.

"That will buy you guys some time. I have to get to my uncle's house right away!" Peter said as he ran off.

"Why did you say that to him, Mom? He might have been able to help us!" Eren said.

"Will you take Mikasa and get out of here?! That crazy kid couldn't help you do anything. Now leave me!" Carla demanded.

Then loud foot thumps became more evident, prompting them to notice a 15 meter titan with a smiling face and medium length hair making its way towards them.

"Get out of here, both of you! There's no point in all of us dying!" Carla said.

At that point a soldier touched down near them via his 3DM gear.

XXX

Peter made his way towards his house surprised at his own agility that allowed him to dodge and evade any titan that got close enough to grasp him.

" _I'm moving with so much speed. What's that buzzing in my head? Something is about to hit me. I can feel it."_ "Yeow!"

Peter had barely avoided a particularly large titan that had tried to take hold of him by turning up the gas on his 3DM gear, propelling him forward.

"I'm almost there!"

By the time Peter had arrived at his home he was relieved to see it still standing. However, he then saw a sight terrible to behold. In the mouths of a couple of titans were his aunt and uncle, their upper bodies still wriggling around as their devourers chomped on them.

"Uncle Ben! Aunt May! Nooo!" Peter ran up to the titans who held his family in their sucking maws only to be grabbed by another titan from behind.

"Peter, get away while you can, we're done for!" his uncle screamed before being chomped and swallowed.

"Run, Peter!" his aunt screamed as she was swallowed whole.

"Aunt May!"

After snapping out of his grief, Peter noticed the gaping maw of the titan that held him getting closer and closer until he wriggled out of its grasp. Then he leaped towards its face and struck its jaw with a somersault kick, knocking it to the ground.

Peter turned around as the titans that ate his last relatives came stomping towards him. Then he made a break for it. The titans gave pursuit to no avail as Peter jumped from building to building until a leaping titan came flying towards him, prompting the artful dodger to execute a backflip somersault that allowed him to go downward with his feet on the titan's chin. Then Peter used his strength and the titan's momentum to send it smashing into six story building. After all this, he had made his way out of the Shiganshina District.

As Peter stood on Wall Shina which was attached to the Shiganshina District that had been his home for all of his life, he looked up and saw a particular large titan crouch down and run straight for the adjoining gate, as the soldier's cannon fire struck him, bouncing off of the titan having no effect as he smashed his way through the closing gate and the men guarding it.

"Aaaagh!"

A several kilometers away on top of Wall Sheena, a young girl with long silver/white hair wearing black stood on top of a high building having used a looking glass to watch Peter in action. In fact she had been watching Peter for around several months.

" _I knew that kid had agility that almost matches mine, but how was he about take on all those titans like that?"_

"I got everything. It's time for us to go, Felicia," a tall, old man with white hair wearing black with a huge sack over his shoulder said.

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Were you keeping watch?"

"Yes, everyone is distracted by the titans, and one of them has just smashed through the main gate," Felicia answered.

"Ah, I see. Let us get out of here then. There might be more loot for the taking as everyone evacuates. But let us be off."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope everybody has enjoyed reading this. By the way if you like Attack on Titan, I have another fanfic called Attack on Ranma you should read.


End file.
